ryugafandomcom-20200215-history
Jude Lizowski
"My God... It's like if Vin Diesel had sex with one of the members from Faith No More and didn't care one way or the another. Brutal." ''A Farce of Ryuga IV, "At War with Two Friends" Judas "Jude" Lizowski is the lead vocalist of Canadian deathcore (now progressive death metal) band Ryuga and originally came from Teletoon's '''6teen'. Jude was born in Warsaw, Poland on September 22, 1986. For this band, Brendon Small (the voice actor for Jude in the animated series and vocalist stand-in) uses a diverse vocal style of death growls and shrieks very reminiscent of Adam "King Auggie" Frappolli, formerly of PsyOpus (originally, Small would do inhales to represent Ryuga's original genre of music). He has been on all of Ryuga's releases to date, as he (along with ex-drummer Nicole "Nikki" Wong) founded this outfit. Influences Deathcore aspect *Jonny Davy (Job for a Cowboy) *Guy Kozowyk (The Red Chord) *Phil Bozeman (Whitechapel) *Remi Rodberg (ex-Arsonists Get All the Girls) *Jared Monette (Arsonists Get All the Girls) Progressive/death metal aspects *George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher (Cannibal Corpse) *Lord Worm (ex-Cryptopsy) *Bjorn "Speed" Strid (Soilwork) *Sven de Caluwe (Aborted) *Adam "King Auggie" Frappolli (ex-PsyOpus): Jude has claimed in one of the band interviews that this is his most prominent influence in terms of the vocal style *Serj Tankian (System of a Down) *Mikael Akerfeldt (Opeth) *Chino Moreno (The Deftones) *Adam "Nergal" Darski (Behemoth) Trivia *His secrets are that he keeps a dozen of dangerous weaponry in his room (only Jonesy has found this out) *While Brendon Small uses a distinct European accent for Jude during animated interviews, the TV series shows him without one. *He was a job worker at Hot Topic for six episodes of Farce of Ryuga's third season, until he found it as "pussy scene". *Jude's orientation is bisexual, though during an animated interview, he claimed to be clearly straight. *Jude was raised by pigeons, as confirmed by MTV2 about his background in the show. *He has made the official Ryuga Myspace page on February 4, 2009. *Like Jen, Jude is also bisexual (with the exception of being mainly gay, and goes about 85.7% being straight) *Jude serves a lot of deadpun humor in the TV series, as he is always outspoken and is the most uptight character on the show... and to cver this up, he is somewhat sadistic (i.e. slicing up a pig's stomach, setting fire to a barnyard) and devilishly violent. Quotes from the Farce of Ryuga TV series: *(To Nikki): "I remember that time when George Bush couldn't get a raise from his wife, I felt like 'Whoa, what was that!?' (A Farce of Ryuga III, episode 16) *(To Jen and Jonesy while watching AGATG's video for "The 42nd Ego"): "You guys are total fags for insultin' AGATG like that... Do you even know who these guys actually are? NO!!!!" (A Farce of Ryuga II, episode 22) *(To himself): "Dear Diary, I played King of Fighters XII today and kicked Jonesy's sorry ass... Should I do it some more? No, never mind. I'll just go to McDonalds" (A Farce of Ryuga III, episode 5) *(To Ryan): "Uhh... Where's my giant Eggo Waffle, you son of a bitch?!?!? (A Farce of Ryuga II, episode 6) *(To Nikki, whom is crazed with sugar): "Wow, uhh... That's just... bad. Even for me, and I'm bisexual. (A Farce of Ryuga, episode 10) *(To Jonesy): "We've had up to three fuckin' seasons so far! You really think I wanna put up with your bullshit any longer?!?! And out of the two scenarios I would be in if I listened to either Suicide Silence or Deicide, Deicide for the damn win 'cuz SS are a bunch of emo fags! As a band, 2011 better be worth it by fending off the scene kids trend or I will commit suicide... You fucking idiot!!" (A Farce of Ryuga IV promo 3; seen on MTV2 January 7, 2011) *(Responding to Jen calling him a scene kid): "I'm not a shitfaced scene, alright? I may have looked like one from four to five years ago, but you're obviously the one who listens to Cher, not me... All of us should be metal assasins who'd say yes to things like Cannibal Corpse, Job for a Cowboy, and Death and not fucktard music like Cher, Bring me the Horizon, and Lady--- *ahem* Sir Gaga... Ah, I still love ya, though." (A Farce of Ryuga IV promo 1; seen on MTV2 December 24, 2010) *(To the viewers): "So alot of us recently received fan mail from you loving headbangers asking us if we were gonna break up or go on hiatus... Well we aren't exactly certain that we'll go on hiatus, but we will live to make more music and play it in our live performances. And with you were also wondering about more music videos being on our new season, we're requesting your choice of music videos from now until February 4, 2011; that's when AFOR IV premieres on this network! But furthermore, you guys know Beavis and Butthead? Yes our favorite show is revived and will possibly air on MTV this year... We hope." (A Farce of Ryuga IV promo 2; seen on MTV2 December 31, 2010) Background Jude Lizowski was born in Warsaw, Poland on September 22, 1986 (currently standing at 25 years of age). At the time, he lived with a deadbeat mother and a trustworthy businessman for a dad. In other words, Tiff Lizowski (Jude's mom) never went to work on time and always harassed her co-workers as well as the staff. Furthermore, she would smoke and drink 24/7 and constantly murder a family's pet. Sanz (the frontman's father) was a businessman who worked for Wachovia in his entire life and handled all the bills as well as the living for the Lizowski name. He would also love spending time with his only son and let him go to work with him and even sleep with him... He did the exact opposite his mother did. Jude pretty much was raised and born to be on his dad's side; this caused Tiff to go into a uncontrollable rage of anger and throw everything that was an antique to the ground. A few weeks later, Tiff went into a schizoprenic behavior and brutally woke up Sanz in the middle of the night and mercilessly beat him to death with her fists. Jude heard the noise and rushed quickly down the stairs, only to see her mom beating up the Lizowski boy's father. The event happened on March 18, 1996 itself; Jude screamed in a rage to the mother, "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU F***ing think you're doin', whore?!?!?!?!" as his mother stopped beating Dad up and ran up to her son ready to kill him, but Jude himself took the nearest liquor bottle of his mother's and smashed it hard enough on the back of her mother. It suprisingly killed her since it damaged the brain cells greatly, but little did the 9-year-old Jude know, Tiff seemed to die of drug poisoning. Along with her, his father was very close to dying and said that his son did the right thing saving him... Tiff Lizowski died that day at the age of 37, and Sanz Lizowski died the next night at 33. So five years later in the start of October 2001, the teenage Jude was finding a band to join as a full-time career. At the downtown area of Toronto, Canada, Jude read a poster that said: "Ryuga auditions! We need the most talented and brutal people in the band to date! Get to play at world tours, studio recording, and releasing music videos... P.S. We are NOT trying to aim for f***king mainstream!" So he joined the group with founder Nikki Wong (age 13) and Mikal Wanton (age 17). And so on and so on... Jude Lizowski currently resides in Buffalo, New York and works a part-time job at Radioshack. Since 2001, he is the vocalist and frontman for Canada's Nintendo/deathcore (now progressive death metal) outfit, Ryuga! He would originally use pig squeals and inhales during vocal duties in the band, switching later to low gutturals, and currently high, destructive shrieks mixed with death growls and little effort of spoken word vocals. According to musical taste, Jude cites Meshuggah, Pantera, Michael Jackson, Daft Punk, and Dying Fetus as a few of his favorite music artists. It would be considering that Meshuggah is one of his favorite bands because he wanted his vocal style to be originally similar to the frontman, Jens Kidman. Jude's voice however wasn't low enough to do so, unfortunately. In the AFOR pilot released on November 24, 2004, Cannibal Corpse singer George Fisher provided the voice acting for the character. With the pilot episode having negative reception, Jude's voice was treating with disrespect from fans and critics, pointing out that because of the sound quality, it was grating to listen to.even though Lizowski was only 18 years of age. When the actual series was made on television broadcast in 2006 through MTV2, Brendon Small (one of the creators of AFOR) decided to voice the character himself after hearing Fisher's failed attempt of his voice acting skills. He still voices him to this day, and has three different voices: his European accented voice, which is used during animated interviews. The other voices include an "American" accent when speaking in the show, and of course, his singing voice: Brendon himself performs it with a well effort of death growls and shrieks. Category:Ryuga Category:Band members